One shot: A night of love
by ailoveyou
Summary: HinaNaru. Just read if you want to know; it'll only take you a few minutes to know if you'd like to read it!


**Hi there ,**

**I just thought I'd try a one shot!  
It's a HinaNaru story, because I really like this couple. So, please enjoy reading and don't forget to react; okay?**

**A big hug for you guys!**

* * *

The Saturday morning was one like all the others. A boy, named Uzumaki Naruto, woke from a piercing sound made by a radio which was set on seven AM. The boy slammed on the little machine and realized that he had to get up. The training would begin soon, and he might have an important assignment for the day.

A girl, named Hinata Hyuuga, woke up five streets apart of Naruto. She woke because of her cousin, who was slamming at her bedroom door. She opened her eyes tiredly and placed her feet behind her bed. She putted on her slippers and slowly walked to the door.

An argument started at both houses. Naruto had an argument with his hair, which wouldn't stay in place, again. Hinata had a little fight with her cousin, which was about a pair of slippers which were missing out of the cousins closet.  
Naruto eventually let his hair win and decided to try a different look. A look considered an 'out-of-bed-look', a look which made him look mature and a little sexier than normal.  
Hinata just slammed the door in Neji's, her cousin, face after telling him several times that she didn't have his slippers.

* * *

_Naruto's PointOfView_

I was tired and lazy that Saturday morning. The only thing I would be doing was training and maybe a mission, that was my Saturday, I thought. _'Kakashi will be late anyways,'_ I thought to myself, while making my breakfast lazily and slow.

My breakfast was made of some eggs, a toast and a hot coffee, which made me awake immediately. I turned into my idiotically self and started to get jumpy and warmth up for the training. That was what coffee did to me. Although I was a little more cautious about being irritating and all that, I could still be a hyperactive boy sometimes. I eat my toast quickly and glared at the clock. It was far to early, I had two hours left. And probably two hours more, because Kakashi would be late anyways. So I decided to take a walk trough the village.

* * *

_Hinata's PointOfView_

That idiotic Neji really was a baka sometimes. Sorry for my words, but he was. Especially that early morning. I trained the whole night and I just slept for four hours, not a minute longer. And I didn't steal his dumb slippers. Really, I did not.

I was awake anyway, so I decided to get an early jogging session. But first I needed to get some breakfast. I walked trough the main house to the dinner table and found my dad there. I just smiled and he smiled back. It was different between him and me, he finally acknowledge me and I could feel that. It made me more confident. Actually, I changed a lot from when I was twelve. I wasn't as shy as before anymore, I looked more female and I certainly got stronger those past few years. I was seventeen, in a week I would be eighteen, and I had a high self-confidence. And it was seen when I walked, talked or even just sat. I radiated it, and I felt good about it.  
I ate a apple while walking back to my room. When I finally got to my room, I changed myself into my jogging outfit. I putted on a jogging trousers and a simple t-shirt. I did my hair a little and walked to the gate. Then, I just started to ran randomly trough the streets.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, eighteen years old, his hair almost yellow, his eyes blue as the ocean and his body a lot taller then six years before.  
Hinata Hyuuga, seventeen years old, black hair, white eyes, stronger then her cousin and her body more female then it ever was before.

They saw each other that Saturday morning. Naruto at the far end of the main street, Hinata at the far beginning of the main street. They walked to each other, not really noticing each other.

When they saw each other, Naruto was blowed away by Hinata, who changed into a different kind of person than he knew. An eye-opening day for the truth, that he had always liked seeing her, being with her and it just came to his sense's that day. Hinata was still a little nervous about seeing her crush again. Turning red from top to bottom, but trying to talk to him normally. She saw that he changed, see saw that he smiled like a grown person, like a lover she had never had. Passion in his eyes, although he knew her for so long. And passion would be seen that night.  
Naruto was breathless of Hinata's appearance.

"Hinata," Naruto said after a few seconds.  
"Naruto," she smiled a little, with her cheeks a little red of blushing. They just looked at each other for a moment. It was quiet again.  
"Are you busy tonight?" Naruto finally asked. He was a little surprised that he asked it as if it was no big thing, but it was instinctively this time, it wasn't like with Sakura. For a moment he was afraid of rejection, because Hinata didn't speak and just looked at the ground.  
"I- I," she stuttered, turning more red than she already was, "no, I'm free tonight," she said eventually, smiling an nervous smile.  
"Good," Naruto smiled widely, "I'll come by at six and don't eat before then, okay?". Hinata nodded, still shaken up of the suddenness of Naruto's question. Naruto just turned and ran away, on his way to training.

* * *

_Naruto's PointOfView_

I ran away but stopped behind the corner and leant against the wall with one hand. I smiled a little smile, you know, the once you get when you feel good about something. _'What was that?'_ I asked myself in my head. I'd never had a feeling like that. I was warm from the inside, still I shivered like I was cold. I didn't expect it and I certainly didn't understand it. But it felt good, it felt comfortable. Tonight was going to be my first time on a 'real' date. Sakura just went along with me all those times, because she couldn't stand being asked whole the time. Eventually, at my seventeenth, I didn't even try anymore.  
It felt good to know I would spend my night with Hinata. _'I'm going out with one of my best friends'_ I thought to myself, which made me smile even more. If you'd asked me two days earlier if I would want to go out with Hinata, I would've said no. And there I was, a little nervous and shaken by the idea that I did ask Hinata out and we would be on a date that night. When I finally had Hinata out of my mind, which cost me ten minutes, I started running to my house to get my stuff packed and go to the training fields to meet Kakashi.

* * *

_Hinata's PointOfView_

I was in shock. That is everything I can say about that morning. About that question, to be exact. I giggled, just randomly or maybe out of nerves. That Saturday night I would go out with my crush from a few years ago. And I didn't expect much of it, honestly. But I liked it anyway. I started running again. I needed to train hard today, then shower and relax a little. Then get ready. _'What should I wear'_ I thought, while running. I needed to go shopping, I decided. But what should I buy and who should I go with. I didn't really have a good taste of clothing, so I needed an companion to go shop with. _'Ino, Sakura or Tenten'. _Ino was good with fashion, but she was a little to girly-like. And she probably first wanted to know why. Sakura didn't like shopping that much, from what I remembered. That left Tenten, which fitted perfectly into my picture. She knew what was hot, knew what boys liked and was the girlfriend of Neji. So, honestly, she had become a pretty good friend of mine. My mind was set and after thinking it trough, I started my training, so I could shop later on the day.

* * *

It was five before six and Naruto was walking to the main house of the Hyuuga's. A little nervous he walked to the gate and opened it slowly, then he started walking to the huge main door. He went trough his hair one last time and looked at the sky once more before ringing the bell. He had his normal things on, only this time they were all new. He had put on some lotion, even he knew that it made his skin a little softer. Aftershave made him smell a little more grown up then usual and his forehead protector laid on his pedestal cupboard at home. You could here the doorbell rang inside the house. Neji opened the door and looked at Naruto with one eyebrow up."What are you doing here?" he asked irritated."I'm not here for you, Neji," he assured the boy looking at him. Neji's face turned from irritated to inquisitive.

"Then what, or who, are you here for?" he questioned Naruto.  
"Hinata," he said, while turning a little red. Neji smirked and then called Hinata from upstairs.  
"I'm coming in a sec," Naruto heard Hinata yell and he heard some stumbling. He smiled and waited patiently.  
Hinata came downstairs a minute later and Neji looked at her with his back to Naruto. For a moment Neji thought someone else came down from the steps.  
"H-Hinata," Neji looked shocked and Hinata turned red and smiled nervously. Naruto was curious how Hinata looked and tried to look over Neji, but it didn't work. Finally Neji started talking and moved a bit aside.  
"How late will you be home?" he asked worriedly, like a brother with his sister.  
"I'll look after her," Naruto said smiling. Neji wasn't really sure that would do, but although that, he turned and left the hallway. Finally Naruto could look at his date for the evening.

Hinata wore a black dress and held a jacket in her hands. Her shoes were black and where little boots with a heel underneath. It made her look female and she was bigger than normal, still, she was five centimeters shorter than Naruto. Naruto was breathless for the second time that day, again it was because of Hinata. Naruto coughed and he looked at the ground. He walked in a little and looked up at Hinata again.  
"Shall we go, madam," he asked, smiling brightly and not taking his eyes of her. Hinata hooked her arm into Naruto's and they walked out the door.

* * *

_Naruto's PointOfView_

She was stunning. I never saw such a beautiful thing in my whole life. I smiled when she hooked her arm in mine, what made her need to walk close to me. It was cold that night. I shivered a little when she walked close to me, but it wasn't because of the cold. She gave me plenty of warmth, on the both the inside and outside. I liked it, her body was soft and warm on mine. We walked to the restaurant without saying anything.

"Naruto," Hinata asked me when we arrived at the restaurant, "isn't this to expensive?" I chuckled a little at her question.  
"Not for you, it isn't," I replied, what made her blush. She looked very cute when she blushed. We ate and spoke about all normal things you talk about with a friend. But we were both a little tense, I could tell. Nerves rushed inside of me and my adrenaline was pumping trough my veins too. I blushed a lot that evening. Also, I found out, that she had liked me from the moment she saw me and that she had always dreamed of a date with me. I replied that I liked her for a long time too, but I just never noticed. She grinned at that."Shall we take a walk?" Hinata asked after dinner and she smiled. I agreed and payed the cheque. Then we left walking close to each other and giving each other warmth.

* * *

_Hinata's PointOfView_

The restaurant was beautiful. It was one of the most expensive ones in Konoha, but Naruto said I was worth it. And he meant it. After dinner, we took a walk. We walked to the park, which had a huge lake in it. Naruto made me feel safe and made my nerves go away. I blushed a lot, but that was something I couldn't help. Anyways, I could be close to Naruto, without fainting and I could even talk normal. It was strange, because of all the years I was so in love I couldn't even come near him. And that night he was close to me, I could feel him next to me and I didn't mind. It felt natural. We ended up at the lake, where we sat down and watched the sky. Naruto and I didn't do anything, we just lay there. But a few seconds later I felt a soft hand touch mine. A little later my fingers were strangled with Naruto's, while we looked at the stars silently. It was so quiet that I could hear him breath calmly. I turned my head and looked at Naruto. He laid in the grass and looked at the stars. Probably thinking about something or maybe someone. I sighed, he looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

* * *

They just laid there for one hour and a half. Then Naruto pulled Hinata up and they started walking again. This time they held hands, just like two lovebirds. Again it was silent, as if they couldn't speak anymore. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto stopped Hinata. He placed a finger on her chin and turned her head, so they would face each other.

"If…" he said softly, "if I would kiss you, what would you do?" he asked, while getting a little red.  
"I don't really know," she whispered. Naruto putted his hands around her waist and pushed her back, Hinata felt that she was pushed against a tree with her back. Naruto now grabbed one of her hands and strangled his fingers between hers. He placed it against the tree above Hinata's head and placed his other hand next to her shoulder. Slowly he came closer and putted a gentle kiss on her lips. A shiver went trough Hinata's spine as she slowly kissed him back. After that, Naruto kissed her again, a little longer this time. Hinata closed her eyes and just answered the kissing. Naruto closed his eyes too, still blushing. Gently Naruto licked her lower lip with his tongue, asking for more exploring. Hinata opened her mouth and Naruto slowly played with her tongue. Hinata played along and ran her fingers through his hair. Then she zipped Naruto's jacket open and pulled it of, merely realizing what she was doing. They stood there for a few minutes, just kissing. When they finally grabbed a breathe Naruto's top lay on the grass. Hinata lay on the ground with Naruto on top of her. Naruto's hand was placed under Hinata's dress, touching the soft skin of her upper leg. Hinata looked at Naruto, breathing a little heavier then before but smiling. Naruto looked back, and grinned. He places his mouth on her lips again and then slowly made his way to her chin. Her jaw was next and he made his way kissing and nibbling randomly. A little noise escaped from Hinata's lips, which let Naruto know she liked what he did. Slowly he made his way up again, while Hinata went trough his hair once again. A noise of pleasure came out of her mouth again, right before her lips were sealed with Naruto's lips again.

"I… would really like… you to stay… with me… tonight," Naruto murmured between kisses. Hinata pushed him back a little. They stood up again, grabbing there belongings and then just walking to Naruto's home.  
When the two young ones got to Naruto's bedroom they started French-kissing again. This time it was Hinata who placed her lips on Naruto's neck and chest to nibble and kiss randomly. She pulled out his shirt again and Naruto made a sort of giggle-gasp before pushing her on the bed. He pulled her a little closer and started opening her dress. He slowly pushed her down and started kissing her belly, going downwards. He licked right before her underwear, which made her make a sound once more. She pulled his head back up, toppled over and started to kiss his chest. She opened up his trousers and throw them next to the bed. She giggled a little, when she saw his boxers, but then started to kiss, nibble and lick the area around the boxers. Naruto made a pleasure sound and pulled Hinata up, kissing her gently on her mouth. Hinata placed the blanket over her and Naruto.

* * *

Breathing heavily Naruto placed himself next to Hinata. Hinata laid her head on his chest after placing a last kiss on his lips. _'Everything I wanted and more…'_ Hinata and Naruto both thought _'I got it tonight'_.

"I think…" Hinata whispered, "I really do love you," she finished her sentence. She started to make circular movements around his navel with a finger. Naruto laughed because of the soft finger that made the movements on his belly. He sighed. He found what he was looking for in someone he didn't expect to find it in.  
"And I think…" Naruto whispered back, "that I finally realized what, or rather who, I was missing in my life." He placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's head.  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Hinata asked while she cuddled up beside him.  
"I wouldn't let you leave," Naruto replied. They held each other until they fell into a peacefully sleep.

* * *

It was a rainy, Sunday morning in the Hidden Leaf village and a blond haired boy just woke up from a good night of sleep, or at least something that happened in bed. The eighteen year old boy yawned and stretched himself, before cuddling up again. He didn't want to loose the warmth of his own comfy bed and especially not the warmth of the body next to him.

The black haired girl next to him woke up too, because of the movements the boy made just a few seconds before she woke. She didn't yawn or stretch, she just thought. She thought about the night before. About her long crush on the boy she was lying in bed with. About her dream that became true last night.

Again the boy turned, putting his arm around the waist of the girl and pulling her closer. The girl opened her eyes and had a soft glare in her eyes. She looked at the boy next to her and putted a soft kiss on his forehead. Then she closed her eyes again and smiled while she fell asleep.


End file.
